It is common practice to load a quantity of individual packages of consumer products into corrugated paperboard shipping containers for bulk shipment of the packages to a point of sale. In some applications, the packages may be shipped with a collapsible display rack that is configured to be erected at the point of sale to form a self-supporting display rack. For example, the display rack may be configured for customer packaged goods (CPG)/retail customers and can comprise a collapsible base and separate tray units formed of corrugated paperboard that can be shipped disassembled in a compact package to a point of sale. The self-supporting display rack may be easily and quickly assembled at the point of sale without requiring tools. In a particular application, a supplier can pre-load tray units with product and place the tray units in a shipping container along with a collapsed base for shipping to a customer, and it is conventional for the customer to erect the base and attach the tray units to the erected base using mounting hooks or clips to complete the display at the point of sale.